Bunkmates
by old works
Summary: Fai had done something, Syaoran wasn't sure what, but it must have been something terrible for Kurogane to ignore him like this...and put up with this mental rape. On an alternate note, Syaoran didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Kurofai


Bunkmates

My Spanish teacher is gonna MURDER me for not doing my project.

I shit you not

these shall be my last days upon this earth

I leave thee now with a parting gift of random crack that sometimes spews out of my head

(I have to let it out sometimes, cause then otherwise it gets all pressured)

(reason im not doing my project? Fanfiction. I don't think she'll understand. -.-' )

* * *

No one knows exactly when it started. No. That was a lie. It all started when they first met and that first nickname was presented. But no one was sure when _this_ started. All Syaoran knew was it was slowly chipping away at his nerves.

"Kuuuuuuuuuropiiiiiii."

Nothing.

"Kuuuuuurotan?"

Nothing again.

"Kurosamaaaaaa."

Syaoran was sensing a pattern.

Fai had done _something_, Syaoran wasn't sure what, but it must have been something terrible for Kurogane to ignore him like this...and put up with this mental rape. It started sometime in the last world they'd been at, only no one could say when, or what for. Now, in the next world, they were standing in a big grassy field, listening to this ear-splitting cacophony, on _repeat_.

On an alternate note, Syaoran didn't get a lot of sleep last night.

Even Sakura avoided him and the dark, agitated aura that enveloped him, and took to sticking with Fai, who was, at the moment, taken to annoying Kurogane. How Kurogane could keep a calm face astounded Syaoran. It had even occured to Syaoran that Kurogane may have already lost his hearing.

The deaf in question dropped his stuff on top of the hill under the a tree.

"Hey kid. You and the Princess can start to set up camp, and I'll go look for civilization."

"What should I do, Kuropoo?"

"..."

Fai's eye's narrowed, in that way it did whenever he got a "fun" idea to "play" with Kurogane.

"Awww, Kuro-puppy is too shy to ask Fai-kitty to come and protect him." He draped himself over Kurogane's shoulders. "It's ok Kuro-sama, I'll come with you."

Kurogane suddenly turned around to face Syaoran, causing Fai to slide off.

"Hey kid, did you say something, or as that just the wind?"

_Oh you gotta be kidding me._

Fai suddenly shot up. "Wind-san is saying something!?"

_The _silent _treatment!?_

Kurogane's eye twitched. Good. He _should_ be tortured for the migraine Syaoran was getting.

Oh, and a correction. Syaoran had gotten NO sleep last night. NONE. AT ALL.

Not that this was making him cranky or anything.

"Ok!" Fai clapped his hands. "I guess I'll stay with the kids, and unless Kuro-wanwan objects, I'll just give him a good luck kiss!"

Kurogane opened his mouth for a second, regained control of his seething anger and turned around to leave. His pace seemed to be quicker, or at least Syaoran thought so for a moment. He was more distracted with the sun flickering in and out. Ya know, someone really outta get that fixed.

"Hyuuu!~" Fai had strategically aimed himself at Kurogane's back, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. He then placed a light kiss on the ninja's cheek.

Kurogane kept walking.

Now this surprised Syaoran enough to bring him out of his conversation with the floor lamp fairy and focus back on the two, currently calm (or was Syaoran hallucinating? Nah. He wasn't _that_ tired...was he?) twosome.

"Hyuuu, Kuro-sama is really stubborn." Fai muttered to himself, watching the ninja storm off. He then smiled and started to set up camp.

He began to hand Syaoran a sleeping bag, then stopped when he saw Syaoran's strained face.

"Are you feeling alright Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran glared down at Fai, while his bottom eyelid spazzed.

"No...no Fai-san. I...am not..." he started to shake. "I..COULD NOT. SLEEP."

Sakura took a few tentative steps back

"AND WHY IS THAT!?" Syaoran pointed right at Fai's face.

"ITS BECAUSE. YOU. AND KUROGANE. FOUGHT. ALL NIGHT."

Fai's eyebrows raised.

"You heard that?"

Syaoran ignored him. "AND ABOUT WHAT!?"

"BECAUSE YOU JUST HAD TO GET THE TOP BUNK."

Syaoran had started to prance around the field, flailing his arms in imitation.

He crossed his arms, puffed out his chest and deepened his voice.

"THERE _NO _WAY YOU GET TOP MAGE!"

Syaoran then skipped over arms loosely by his sides and raised his voice rediculously high.

"BUT KURO-POO, I ALWAYS GET TOP." He put his arms to his side, seemingly imitating a T-Rex, which was ridiculous, due to the lack of prehistoric animals in this plot.

"BIG PUPPY IS JUST JEALOUS CAUSE HE WANT'S TOP."

He then swivled on his heel to face Sakura and Fai.

"SO TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, NO, I'M _NOT _OK. NOT IN THE LEAST. BIT."

There was a long silence.

Then Sakura spoke up.

"I didn't know that your room had bunk beds."

"It didn't."

"...oh."

Realization dawned on Sakura.

"OH."

* * *

CRAAACK = THIS

hmmm, I wonder what Fai and Kurogane were doing...

;)


End file.
